


An Exercise in Attraction

by nubifera



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Roxana and Kassandra is an underappreciated ship, useless buff lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubifera/pseuds/nubifera
Summary: Roxana is a grad student working on her thesis, a biological-anthropological study on friendly fighting practices among humans. Figuring it would help to get some hands-on experience for her research, she signs up for a wrestling class at the university. The instructor, Kassandra, agrees to personally help her train outside of class. This would be great; if Roxana were able to keep her attraction to Kassandra under control- and stop worrying about if that attraction is mutual.





	1. Chapter 1

Roxana strode across campus as quickly as her legs would take her without actively running. She’d stayed behind after her last class to ask the professor some questions about the syllabus and then accidentally got sucked into a conversation about some new studies that had lasted entirely too long. Now she was probably going to be late for her next class, and on the first day, too. She had been looking forward to getting there early with the hopes of talking to the instructor before class. Oh well, she would just have to bring it up later.  


She quickened her pace as she strode up the hill towards the campus gym. Roxana felt her calves burn a little from the steepness of it. It was a cruel trick of the university to put the gym up a hill like this. She eventually reached it, and out of breath from her trek, she hurried over to the open space where her class was taking place. The rest of the students were all gathered there already, beginning warm-up stretches. Roxana dropped her bag, shrugged out of her sweatshirt, and went to join them. The instructor was standing in front of the group, leading them through the warm up. She was a young woman, probably not that much older than herself, Roxana realized. Her arms and legs were so toned they looked as though they’d be sculpted from marble, and her face was just as strongly shaped, with a strong jaw and sharp cheekbones. Roxana found herself staring just a little too long as the instructor looked over at her.  


Though she’d clearly been caught in both a) arriving to class late and b) openly checking the instructor out, all the woman did was smile at her. It was a cocky, confident smile, and it did nothing to help the uncomfortable flush that had risen to Roxana’s face. She looked away and focused on stretching out her arms like the rest of the group. The instructor led them through a series of basic stretches, giving minimal instruction as she demonstrated. Roxana kept her eyes away from the woman as much as she could, trying not to be caught staring again. The way her muscles rippled under that golden skin… Roxana shook her head and tried to focus on her own muscles.  


After the warm-up stretches had concluded, the instructor crossed her arms and looked over the group. “So, welcome to beginner’s wrestling. My name is Kassandra. We’re not really going to get into any fighting today, or even any exercise, really. It’s a nice day out, I’m sure you all have work from your other classes, and I really don’t have high expectations from you.” She smiled in a relaxed sort of way at them. “Just show up most of the time, don’t half-ass the fighting, and don’t be rude. Simple as that. Any questions for me about this class?”  


Most of the group shifted around somewhat uneasily, unsure how to feel about the lack of structure. Some of the students were already edging towards the door, ready to make their escape the moment they had permission. One raised a hand and Kassandra inclined her head towards them.  


“So, are there any tests in this class? Or homework?”  


Kassandra shook her head. “No, not really my style. University is hard enough. This class will be more like an exercise group. Show up and put some effort in while you’re here and you’ll do fine.”  


The rest of the group all glanced around at each other, with varying expressions of shock and excitement. Roxana was surprised at Kassandra’s lax attitude towards the class, but hopefully, it would work to her advantage. Kassandra glanced around the group, waiting for more questions. When none came, she unceremoniously waved her hand towards the door. “See you all Thursday.” The group filed out, collecting their bags and heading out to enjoy their unexpected free time.  


Roxana lingered, waiting for most of the group to leave before approaching Kassandra. The woman had grabbed her water bottle from the floor and was taking a sip as Roxana stepped towards her. She looked up and smiled as she saw Roxana approaching, setting the water bottle back down. Roxana almost thought she saw Kassandra give her an appreciative once over, but pushed that thought to the back of her mind, dismissing it.  


“Hi, uh, professor-” Roxana started, before Kassandra stopped her with a raised hand.  


“Just Kassandra is fine, please.”  


Roxana nodded, unsure as to why her stomach felt so tight. Up close, she could see that Kassandra’s eyes were this gorgeous shade of amber, and she had a faint scar stretching across the bridge of her nose. Roxana did her best to refocus on what she needed to talk about, not Kassandra's face.  
“Right, uh, well, I wanted to talk to you about this class. My name is Roxana, I’m a grad student studying biological anthropology, and I’m doing my thesis on friendly physical fighting among humans, specifically wrestling because it’s one of the most basic and common forms of play-fighting. I was wondering if it would be possible for me to have a more individualized training program so that I can incorporate my own experiences into my research,” Roxana explained. She felt herself settle down some as she explained her studies, as talking about her studies always soothed her. The talk of fighting, the study of it as a behavior, reminded her of her family, which was at once comforting and bittersweet. It was how she was drawn to it in the first place. Roxana decided not the dwell on it for the moment, instead focusing on the woman before her.  
Kassandra her arms crossed over her chest again, her thick eyebrows slightly furrowed, and her lips quirked slightly to the side as she considered the request. “What exactly would you need from me?” she asked.  


“Maybe just a more intensive version of this class? So I can really develop the muscles, understand the movements, and really experience what proper wrestling is like for myself. I understand this is a beginner’s course, and I wouldn’t want to take up too much of your time, but I was hoping I could maybe just get a slightly more advanced version?” Roxana explained.  


Kassandra nodded, still looking pensive. “I think I can help you out. Would you be open to meeting outside of this class time?”  


“Yes!” Roxana agreed, probably too enthusiastically she thought, internally wincing a bit. Kassandra smiled broadly, placing her hands on her hips. “Alright. I’ll figure out a training program for you and we can talk about it, next class. Sound good to you?” Roxana nodded. “Yes! Thank you, I really do appreciate it.”  
Kassandra shrugged her shoulders, relaxing her smile into more of a smirk. “How can I resist helping someone who actually wants to learn how to fight? Most people just take this class for the PE credits. It’s…” she paused, and this time she was definitely looking at Roxana with more than just friendly interest, “nice to see someone genuinely interested in the sport.” Roxana felt the flush return to her face. Was this Amazonian looking woman really flirting with her?  
Roxana was suddenly aware that she’d hesitated too long in her reply, staring blankly as she tried to come up with a response, and Kassandra’s unwavering and confident stare now held a bit of amusement. “Clearly we need to start training you soon if I can get you off your guard with just a look,” She said with a light laugh. Roxana tried to think of anything to say to save face now, watching helplessly as Kassandra picked up her water bottle and started walking away.  


“See you Thursday!” Kassandra called over her shoulder. Roxana turned to watch her, certain that the cocky sway to her hips as she walked away was intentional. She put her face in her hands, shaking her head. Looked like her training was off to a great start.


	2. Chapter 2

Kassandra was thankful for the familiar routine of her workout that evening. She always needed to be moving, doing something, and it was sometimes impossible to think because it usually wasn’t enough of an activity for her. It was why she was always exercising, running, fighting, anything she could. It gave her space to think.  
This evening what she was thinking about as she went through a set of arm workouts was the woman from her class, Roxana. Kassandra had noticed her come in late, and she had also noticed Roxana very obviously staring at her. She smiled a bit at the thought, remembering how flustered Roxana had gotten when she flirted. It was pretty funny, seeing this woman who came across as intelligent and strong at a momentary loss for words.  


“What are you smiling about?” She heard someone say. Kassandra looked up from the workout equipment, seeing her friend and fellow faculty member, Barnabas, approaching. He was an older man with a full grey beard and one milky eye, a scar stretching down his cheek. Barnabas taught sailing and rowing courses, and almost always had a smile on his face. Kassandra smiled at him setting down her weights and turning to face him.  


“A student from my beginner’s wrestling class. She’s doing some sort of study and wants me to give her a more intense version of the class so she can learn more about wrestling, I think?” Kassandra paused, considering it for a moment. The details of Roxana’s research had mostly escaped her, but luckily all she really needed to focus on was training her to be a good fighter, which Kassandra understood well.  


Barnabas nodded his head as Kassandra explained, and smiled knowingly. “And she’s pretty, right?”  


Kassandra gave Barnabas a look, rolling her eyes. “I don’t only help pretty women, Barnabas,” she protested.  


Barnabas raised an eyebrow. “Maybe so, but you definitely smile a lot more.”  


“Okay, you do have a point there,” Kassandra laughed. She returned to her workout, picking up the weights again and continuing her arm curls. Barnabas sat on a bench intended for bench presses and launched into a story about a mishap in one of his sailing classes last week. Kassandra was sure that the events of the story had not been nearly so interesting to experience, but Barnabas loved stories and had a tendency to turn even the most everyday experiences into something worth retelling. Kassandra listened contentedly as she finished up her exercises, noting with amusement how Barnabas easily followed her and continued his story as she put away her equipment. The old man was a good friend, though definitely not one she’d expected to make when she began working at the university.  


Barnabas brought his story to an end with perfect timing as they stepped outside of the gym, the sunlight just now beginning to turn golden with the evening. Kassandra bid goodbye to her friend and began the walk back to her apartment. It was about a mile from the campus, but Kassandra didn’t mind the walk. The university was pretty rural, based in the center of a small town in the mountains and a short distance from the sea. Even in winter when the trees were bare, the view was always stunning regardless of where you stood. Gently sloping mountains surrounded the campus, giving the distinct sensation that wilderness was never far away.  
Kassandra had tried living in the city for a bit a few years ago after she was reunited with her birth family. She loved being near to her family, particularly her brothers, but the city was too intense for her. Too many people, too many expectations. Kassandra preferred the simplicity of life in the country. Though, admittedly, it did limit her dating pool. Small rural towns weren’t exactly hotspots for sapphic women- as much as they may tend to dream about owning small farms together.  


Kassandra reached her apartment, walking up the stairs. She lived in a little flat above a shop that changed its wares so frequently that she was hardly ever to remember what it was currently selling. The shop was owned by Markos, an old friend from her unconventional childhood. He was obsessed with get-rich-quick schemes but often lacked the foresight to actually see any of them through. His shop seemed to be mostly selling wine at the moment, but Kassandra had heard from a few people in town that the vineyard he got the wine from was the worst in the area. Even underage college students desperate for some alcohol seemed to steer clear of the shop, despite Markos’s less than stringent policies on carding.  


Despite Markos’s faults- including his constant begging for loans from Kassandra- he was kind enough to let her live in the flat for what she knew was a generously reduced rate. He’d always looked after her when she was young, and he did his best to continue that today, although Kassandra felt like she was constantly having to go and intimidate people he’d pissed off into leaving him alone.  


She walked up the stairs to her apartment, unlocked the door and pushed inside. She kept the place pretty sparse, not really the type to worry about decorating or excess pillows. It was simple but it suited her. Kassandra set her bag down and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.  
Once she was clean and redressed, wearing just sweatpants and a sports bra, her still wet hair hanging loosely over her shoulders, she sat down on the couch and pulled out her laptop. Kassandra opened up a document, titled it Training Program for Roxana, and then stared at it blankly. She’d admittedly never really been much for planning things out in advance. The chair of the physical education department always required she make a schedule for her classes, but she always made it as general as possible. Figuring it would be the easiest way to start, she made a quick bulleted list:  


Strength building exercises  


Cardio exercises  


Teach to wrestle?  


Kassandra sighed, furrowing her brows. Based on what little she knew of Roxana, she got the impression that the woman would want a bit more specific of a training program. Kassandra knew what kinds of workouts she would lead her through, and how to teach her to wrestle, but it was difficult to organize those thoughts into something resembling a schedule. She stared at the document for a few more minutes, rearranging the list, trying a spreadsheet, and even attempting making just a list of different exercises before giving up. She got up and made herself a quick dinner, bringing it back over to the couch to eat.  


Kassandra considered Roxana’s request as she ate, wondering how best to go about it. They would need to work out more than twice a week, for sure, and she would need to teach Roxana the type of workout that she needed. But aside from the working out and learning the techniques of wrestling, there wasn’t really much Kassandra thought she needed to teach her. Roxana was clearly used to exercising, what with how muscular she was. Not quite the same sort of muscle Kassandra had though. Roxana was leaner, lither. With her delicate and sharp features, she reminded Kassandra somewhat of a snake. Prettier than the average snake though, that was for sure.  


Finishing her dinner and setting her plate to the side, she returned to her laptop. A quick glance at the document reminded her that that was going nowhere. She closed it without saving and brought her dishes to the kitchen. She could talk to Roxana about her expectations from this training in person on Thursday. Kassandra couldn’t help but feel a bit excited. Hopefully, this training program would be a nice change of pace from teaching basic wrestling every semester. Also hopefully, Kassandra mused as she walked back towards her bedroom, she would be able to get to know Roxana much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!! I'm so thrilled there's already people reading and leaving kudos on this work. it makes me so happy considering i absolutely do not know what i'm doing! anyways if you're reading this chapter thank you for sticking with my fic so far! i haven't really figured out yet how i'm going to make kassandra's childhood fit within a modern setting, so hopefully i'll flesh that out a bit more in the coming chapters. and i hope you guys don't mind how i'm writing roxana. I wanted to explore what it would be like if she wasn't forced into a world where becoming a warrior was her only option, because i think she is such an interesting and intelligent character! also i needed to include anthropology somehow and something makes me doubt that kass would be particularly interested in that field haha. anyways thank you for reading, i love you, and hopefully i'll post again soon!

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some self-indulgent fun thing I'm writing, figured i would post it though because there's like, nothing about kassandra and roxana. anyways, i hope anyone who reads this likes it. Disclaimer: i know nothing about wrestling or being in grad school, so that's going to be fun to figure out as i continue this!


End file.
